


真相是假

by ApocalypseAn



Category: Men's Basketball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:00:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24948055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApocalypseAn/pseuds/ApocalypseAn
Summary: 你看过的温柔都是假，爱意也全都是假
Relationships: Anthony Davis/LeBron James
Kudos: 8





	真相是假

**Author's Note:**

> 是眉詹，詹眉背景下的眉詹  
> 詹韦詹前男友，有詹all提及

Anthony总把握不好和 DWade相处的模式。同为芝加哥南区的孩子，暴力滋生的阴暗街道，小公园里的街球，从寂寂无闻走到万众瞩目，相似的成长经历带给他们相似的审美，比如车，比如一些无伤大雅的嗜好，比如……男人。  
他情人的前男友端着高脚杯，杯壁上挂了点宝石色的酒液，在灯下泛出天鹅绒般的光晕。他的情人好红酒，早在他们之间还没发生过什么的时候就屡次向他推荐这种苦涩而芬芳的液体，他当时尚不能欣赏单宁的酸涩，但这不妨碍他学了一堆附庸风雅的比喻去伺机撩拨LeBron，比如一杯酒如同一杯玫瑰色的人生，艺术之于其他形式的爱好比红酒之于沼泽地的水，酒神精神解开世俗与肉体的枷锁——比喻是一种危险的东西，一个简单比喻，便可从中产生爱情。  
他还在漫无边际地想入非非，这位前辈自来熟地跟他碰了碰杯，杯口朝三点钟方向略斜，虚点了一下游刃有余地穿梭在灯红酒绿间的LeBron，摆出一副类似于闺蜜八卦的架势，“你还真的带他回家了？”  
气氛有点微妙。Dwyane唇角牵出一点笑，眼睛却没弯起来，比起揶揄更像无声的叹息。Anthony的直觉叫嚣着来者不善，虽然所有人都知道迈阿密那段燃尽热情的岁月注定只是夏日特供曾经沧海，但和现任的前任讨论感情问题总免不了尴尬，然而这位前辈光风霁月的样子又属实没什么恶意，他垂下头，没回避问题，但也不想深谈，“是。”  
“你比我以前想象的有意思多了。”年长十一岁的男人见他戒备的样子也不愠怒，他在年轻人的身上看到那些留不住却也忘不了的时间，那时他们还如春日如骄阳，无需浮名虚利的装点就能光芒万丈，也不用把胸膛钉在荆棘上唱一支取悦看客的歌，以心头血灌溉玫瑰。  
玫瑰。“他在你身上花的时间和心血没有白费。” ——你在玫瑰身上花费的时间，才使你的玫瑰如此珍贵。  
Anthony听出了这句话的意有所指。LeBron的时间和心血。如果他还是十八九岁，见到最钦慕的球员后激动得忘乎所以的小男生，那他也许会因为得到LeBron的青睐而洋洋得意，可惜现在的Anthony在联盟里摸爬滚打了八年，见识过纷繁世故人情往来，也见识过勾心斗角世态炎凉，这些经历让他能足够清醒地意识到只靠努力和善良攀不到这个名利场的最高处，算计和谋划是必不可少的，但承认阴暗面的存在和意识到自己一直是算计和谋划中的一环毕竟不是同一件事。  
他想让Dwyane把话讲得更清楚些，还没开口，他那位光耀晨星的情人不知从哪里冒了出来，熟练地左手搭上Dwyane的肩，右手揽住Anthony的腰，哥俩好地拖着两个人往外走，丝毫不理会因主角过早退场而失望的目光。“应酬交际有什么意思，”他把Dwyane和Anthony塞进车后座，自己钻到副驾驶室上，示意司机驶向天际线的方向，“带你们两个本地人去好玩的地方转转。”

Anthony捻过衣领，手指上残留着LeBron的须后水的味道，像微雨后的山林和苔藓。西装革履地去夜店未免格格不入，LeBron 给他们备好了常服和帆布鞋，他却不合时宜地生出隐秘的占有欲，下巴搁在LeBron肩上去解他外套的扣子。 LeBron的反应很坦荡，干脆脱下外套给他披上，自己穿上他手里那件，两个人体型差不多，也不显得突兀。Anthony看着Dwyane牙酸到不忍直视的表情，觉得自己大概赢了这一局。适当的无理取闹远没有他更年轻、更稚嫩的时候想象的那么反作用，何况接招的人愿意配合，只是……宠和爱虽不泾渭分明，但也不能混为一谈。  
Dwyane说老了跳不动了，先去了包厢，LeBron留在舞厅陪Anthony又跳了会舞。空调打得很高，荷尔蒙费洛蒙跟着泼洒了一地的酒精饮料升腾，汗滑过眼睑感觉像溺水，Anthony和抓紧浮木一样贴着LeBron带着他摇晃，忽然想起他的情人以前那些欢乐到近乎滑稽的舞步。克利夫兰场边的庆祝仪式，全明星赛上和Shaq的斗舞，迈阿密更衣室的哈林摇，他那时鬼迷心窍，只觉得LeBron知世故而不世故，历圆滑而留天真，全身都熠熠闪光，现在想来都是滤镜作祟，圆滑和天真是一体双生的两面，哪有对别人都步步为营，唯独对他一片赤忱的道理。  
他想通了以后在原地傻站了会，感到近乎滑稽的喜剧感。他原以为他们是贼和王冠上亮丽的珠宝，他动了贪念，采撷到那颗明珠，软硬兼施把他据为己有，没想到他这个贼实在愚不可及，还没下手就被人安排得明明白白，欢天喜地地跳进天罗地网被渗透诱捕，在无知无觉间沦为了同谋。

LeBron绕过狂欢的人潮，沿着黑魆魆的走道七弯八绕拐到包厢的时候，桌上已经摞了几叠tapa和小甜点，Dwyane正叼着雪茄吞云吐雾，细密的白烟阻隔在他们中间，不遥远但也不能再近一步的距离。  
LeBron在他对面坐下来，一言不发，很认真地吃舒芙蕾。出炉不久的糕体轻盈蓬松得像朵云，随着勺子落下而迅速坍塌，仿佛谎言晶莹的泡泡被扎破，留下一地甜腻的碎屑。他们一个低头吃完一整杯甜点，另一个透过浮游的烟雾审视他，像黑白默片里的情景。兜兜转转十余年，他们终于各自活成完整的闭合图形，但习惯和了解早已深入骨髓，无需言语就能洞悉对方的想法意图。  
没掩紧的门吱呀了一声，LeBron放下装舒芙蕾的烤瓷杯，抬头对上Dwyane的眼睛，“‘他在你身上花的时间和心血没有白费’，”他重复了一遍Dwyane对Anthony的示警，“Trey，你总是心软。”  
Dwyane不置可否地笑了笑，他对LeBron向来襟怀若海，“别这么戒备，是时候往前看了。”  
“我在往前看。”LeBron顶了一句。他叹口气，又小声嘀咕，“但你们总要给我点时间。”  
Dwyane的雪茄渐渐灭了，只留一点暗红色的火星苟延残喘。“AD还在舞厅？”他问LeBron。  
“他来过了，又走了。”LeBron颔首示意他看虚掩的门，“抽完了？我送你回去。”  
Dwyane反应过来，忍不住摇头苦笑，“你啊……”他只得叹息，“要不要我收留你一晚？”  
“不用了。”LeBron微笑。

天像氧化的鲸骨，光污染下的星群是刻在兽骨上的象形符号，残缺不全，不成意义。LeBron拒绝了代客泊车服务，从停车场一路走回酒店，惨白的路灯把影子拉成扭曲的形状，仿佛一滩泛滥的黑色潮水，随时都会翻涌上来湮灭大地。  
他刷开套间的门，身上犹带风城二月凛冽的寒气。客厅里出乎意料的漆黑一片，也不见光从房门的缝隙透出来，他有点惊讶地挑了挑眉，还没想好要不要给Anthony发条短信，就听到房门被人用力拉开，钉死在门档上，发出垂死挣扎的呻吟，他的眼睛尚不能适应周围的黑暗，只隐隐约约看见Anthony挺拔的轮廓向他逼近，然后他被年轻的情人压制在墙上，近乎粗暴的吻铺天盖地地落了下来。  
Anthony的眼睛很亮，如同夜行的狼，目光灼灼地与猎人对峙。他碾过LeBron的嘴唇，掠夺他的呼吸，LeBron的手松松抓住他的头发，犹豫了一下，手指放开，虚按在他的后脑上，默许的姿态。Anthony见他示弱，得寸进尺，强硬地撬开他的齿关，蛇一样探了进去，攫取他的气息像巨蟒绞杀活物。LeBron闭上眼睛，呼吸始终起伏不大，Anthony挫败地咬了他一口，终于满意地听到他嘶了一声，唇间沁出点血珠，在昏黑中看上去像一滴浑浊的眼泪。  
Anthony咽下腥甜的血气，手放开对LeBron的桎梏，在身侧攥紧成拳。“你有什么想说的？”他的声音从牙缝里挤出来。  
“我不为自己辩解。”LeBron回答他，“但我从来不用感情做交易。居无定所颠沛流离的时候都没有，现在更不可能。”  
再典型不过的LBJ式的刻奇。Anthony只觉得心火如沸，贪嗔痴恨爱欲的惊涛扑面而来，他画地为牢在爱情里做一只喧闹的苍蝇，毫无头绪地四处碰壁，不见出路。他喘了好几口气，手终于不再不停地发抖，抓起LeBron的手腕，扯着他把他往房间里拽。

被摔在床上，Anthony倾身压下来的时候LeBron就预料到了他的企图。年轻人甩开身上的睡袍，又去扯他的外套，他几乎能听见布料撕裂的声音，刚想让Anthony不要着急，肩颈处的剧痛让他把话咽了下去，Anthony的牙齿嵌进他的侧颈，撕咬脆弱的皮肉。他头皮发麻，几乎要条件反射地撞开Anthony，手抬起来，最后还是忍住了，环住Anthony的后背，安抚地拍了拍。  
欲望往心火里添了一勺滚油，Anthony呼吸滚烫，灼热的手指触碰LeBron还浸着寒意的皮肤就像燎原烈焰要吞噬冰层，一路搓揉着向下。向来乖巧温文的角色疯起来才是真正的不管不顾，LeBron半推半就，一时间也挣不开他，于是他胡乱挤了满手的润滑剂，硬生生地探了进去。  
他们不上不下地卡了很久，进退两难，Anthony像一只困兽，眼睛烧得发红，汗从额上渗下，打在LeBron的脸上，几乎是粘稠的，LeBron摸了摸他颤抖的睫毛，闭上眼睛，绞着他的指节的地方渐渐软化下去，他潦草做完扩张，毫不留情地顶入。  
年轻人的节奏总不如年长者游刃有余，Anthony一路横冲直撞，推开紧涩的甬道，抱着LeBron恨不得融化在他身体里，你中有我我中有你，LeBron却除了呼吸不稳之外没什么反应，似乎在走神，Anthony餍足之余又恼怒，舔过他侧颈的牙印，含住他的耳垂，炽热的气息吹进他的耳道。“是不是你第一次当bottom？”他羞辱被占有的人，虚荣心膨胀，声音沙哑。  
“不……”LeBron半睁开眼睛，真的在思考，“很久以前，有过一两次。”  
所以他知道要怎么容纳侵占。Anthony的眼神暗沉，想来也是，LeBron身边的人来来去去，又不是直男，他再不喜欢做bottom也没道理从来没用过后面，再合情合理不过，他却嫉妒得要发疯，又问，“是不是DWade？”  
LeBron没回答他，他也没了再盘问下去的兴致，退了出去，再挞伐进最深处，循环往复，至死方休。

LeBron梦见警车鬼影般蓝幽幽的灯，逼近的警笛声像Final Destination里的死神索命，继父手腕上的金属手铐冷光森然，他面对白人警察不敢战也不敢跑，他们看僵在原地的他像看垃圾。沥青马路的缝隙里血渍斑驳，他再也没有见过儿时玩伴。Carlos犹豫再三才开口，犹他的薪水比克利夫兰优渥太多，我想留下，但我不能拒绝钱。Kyrie说我受够你了，没有人想和你这个神经质的自恋狂打球，我们完了。Dwyane和他相对无言，加时绝杀的兴奋过后只剩疲倦和苟且，他知道这时候只能沉默，多挽留一句情谊就浅了。  
三十余年零零总总于他而言都恰如昨日，暴力，伤害，背叛，失控，无能为力，求而不得，挂钟上没有特殊意义的时间，十四年前一杯酒的分层，说者无心的一句气话，每次回想都是一次重新经历。随着年纪渐长他开始学会控制记忆，越来越少毫无防备地陷进回忆的泥潭里，这场梦就像一场突如其来的雪崩，他避无可避，被裹挟着卷入其中。  
醒来的时候Anthony半坐在床上小心翼翼地看着他，全然觉察不出昨夜的崩溃和疯狂，他顺着Anthony的目光抹了把眼角，果然触到一点湿意。“我有没有说什么？”他叹了口气问。  
“你一直在喊别走。”Anthony俯下身，抵着他的额头，吻落下来，“我不会走的。”

——FIN——


End file.
